


The Royal Joining

by Arendellecitizen, softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Collabs With Val [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Incest, Kissing, Lesbians, Lots of kissing, Love, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Dresses, Wincest - Freeform, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Anna and Elsa have been together for so long, through the strife and hard times, facing so many words and looks from citizens and others alike. But never had their love dwindled, and now, finally, Elsa and Anna join together, on the morning of their royal wedding day. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Collab with Val)





	The Royal Joining

Anna stood looking as regal as ever, gawking at her own semi-naked form in the mirror, her underwear and lace bra adorning her tender flesh and covering her a little as she waited for the handmaidens to dress her in the virgin white (although she was anything but). No doubt the same was waiting in another room all the way across the castle as Elsa was waiting for the same.

The day had finally come, the day where they stopped lying the to world and let their love flourish like a bird, with its wings spread proudly outward made of love, even if so many would claim that love sacramental and disgusting. They did not care at all, it would never result in childbirth. No heir would be born to them at all. There would be no continuation, except maybe if they adopted, but never a conceived child. Elsa did not care that her name would be besmirched as 'The Incestual Queen' - she loved Anna and Anna loved her more than anything in this terrible world. It was time to tie their love as a velvet knot.

Anna's handmaidens, young women who idolised the princess, soon arrived in the room. Various blonde's and brunettes all humble and utterly loyal, that was why Elsa had chosen them and trusted them with the monumental task of ensuring the safe passage and transport of the Princess's wedding gown. Anna had grown close to them over the months of waiting since the selection process to now when she would be dressed to enter the royal chapel and marry her Queen.

To marry her sister, whom she adored more than anything.

The handmaidens were fairly quiet, again, humble and there to fulfil any request before dressing the Princess. She had already bathed and been cleaned by two other women whose tasks were now done. All that remained was her hair and her dress. The flowers were also en route, arriving shortly via a back passage. Anna wondered if Elsa was feeling as nervous as she was right now.

"Have you seen her?" She asked the handmaidens as she began to feel floaty and very nervous. She could see the dress being brought in behind the procession of the loyal servants.

The main woman, older than the rest, smiled beautifully at the strawberry-blonde princess, her hair in a small clasp behind her head. "Her Majesty is being seen to by her own group of servants, My Princess. We are only here to ensure you are ready for the ceremony." The older handmaiden relayed, taking a gentle hold of Anna's hands. She reminded Anna of her mother. "Now, are you ready, Princess?" The oldest of them asked.

Anna nodded, not being able to help thinking about her mother and her father. What would they say to this? Would they agree? Would they feel violated in what was happening? Would they be as small minded as some of the citizens? Anna looked in the mirror once again and thought about the small memories of her mother.

She decided that their parents would understand, and Anna whispered a small message to them both before turning to the gathering of her dress-maidens. With a fluttering heart and warm smile, she addressed them, as more a Queen than a Princess. "Yes, I am ready."

Her maids saw to Anna being put into her wedding gown, gently taking her to a pedestal and lifting her arms before bringing the dress closer to her, beautifully white.

It was a beautiful white dress, with a very wide skirt and long gown, frilly, with long gloves that reached her elbows, covering them in soft shiny satin. There was a pattern of crocus flowers on the bodice and puffy shoulders, making her look more regal with an overwhelming overture of grandeur and traditional beauty. She was not the biggest fan of the puffy shoulders but the gown was something she had dreamed of since she was a small child. Elsa's precise instructions surely, she had remembered everything about the dress Anna had told her when they were younger. Even with Elsa not here, Anna felt her heart loving her all the more when she gawked at herself in the dress. Anna's hair was currently done up in a bun and on her head was a simple silver tiara with a beautiful and glimmering amethyst at the centre of it. She looked magnificent.

Finally, the last piece of her dress was placed on her. A long, silky, pure white veil, that stretched very far down her back, with a second smaller veil hiding her face. So traditional, but with a massive swell of new beauty all over the beautiful patterns and floral arrangements snaking up the body of the dress, gloving her arms and keeping her beautiful back bare. She could not get over the spectacle of it. Anna looked amazing, she knew it.

"You look beautiful, Princess," one of the maidens told her peacefully, bowing before her as she turned to see them, higher than then, on her small plateau. She felt so shocked, nervous incredulously. She never expected them to bow when they saw her. She blushed fantastically as she looked at them. Would it be this for the rest of her life? If she became Queen with Elsa? Or would she remain a Princess and only have the honours Elsa had, but no power of Arendelle. Anna did not want the power of the kingdom, she was more than happy to have Elsa have it.

Elsa… Anna wanted to see her so much right now, as she looked at herself in the mirror again and then back to the servants.

Anna smiled a little at them all when they stood up again to see her, in all her graceful beauty. "I'll be happier once Elsa and I are in that chapel together and when the prior read the vows." She told them all, beaming suddenly with excitement.

"It won't be long now… Feisty pants," a familiar voice told her from the doorway. Masculine and friendly, warm and like hot cocoa in the mountains. She could never forget that man's voice, not in a million years.

Stood in the doorway was Kristoff, wearing a royal suit that Anna had begged him to wear for the ceremony if he was even coming. She knew he was a hit and miss man, with their past relationship still playing on his mind. But he was actually here, and he looked amazing in the royal garb.

Anna grinned. "Kristoff! You made it!" She beamed, moving down from the pedestal and running to hug him in the archway of the door, she was dressed enough that she was about to move and as Kristoff felt her waist, he noticed how amazingly the dress fitted her. It was like another layer of flesh, sublime in feeling.

"Couldn't exactly let my feisty pants get married without giving her away now could I?" He remarked. "Wow, you look great." Kristoff fluttered, looking her all over when she moved. He saw her bust, her bodice and all other areas and dimensions of her snuggly amazingly frame. She looked simply stunning. "Wow," he remarked once more as she saw the gown.

Anna giggled smiling a toothy grin as she looked at her shows and then back up at Kristoff. She was so full of happiness and joy now, nothing was going to ruin this day. He was here and going to walk her to her sister at the altar. She was complete. "Thank you. These beautiful girls helped dress me." She told him, gesturing around to all the lovely handmaidens still bowing before her.

The blonde and heavy-built man smiled and bowed back to the handmaidens, smiling at them about Anna. He was such a people person. Anna knew that one day, he'd make his way into the aristocracy, even if she had to beg Elsa to grant him nobility herself. Kristoff deserved it more than a hundred of the regulars at the Arendelle court ballroom.

"Well, I say they did a pretty damn fine job," Kristoff stated. "So… are you alright?" He asked her, holding her love handles as if they were hard handlebars on his sledge. Not how he used to hold her, more friendly and respectful.

She breathed heavily and held onto his arm."Just a bit uneasy. I never thought the woman I would be marrying would be my own sister." She smirked, feeling the sentence again on the tip of her tongue. It was strange to say. "My own sister," Anna said again.

"Life doesn't always go the way we expect it to," Kristoff reminded her. "And plus it means my family can finally shut up about us." He rolled his eyes again like he used to when talking about them. Sometimes Anna felt he didn't give them enough credit.

Anna chuckled. "Oh, it wasn't that bad, getting used to the moss they would dress me up in." She giggled again, then feeling the satin of her gown and how lovely it felt to finally be draped in it.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kristoff agreed, thinking of the massive clan of family he had waiting for him in the mountains. Sometimes they annoyed him, with their constant interfering with his relationships. Often he had wondered if he and Anna had not worked because of them. But then his thoughts came closer to home, and how he had messed it up with her of his own accord. Plus, she suited Elsa so much better. They looked perfect, more like lovers than sisters. But they were one and the same now, soon to be married wives and sisters. "You ready to go?" Kristoff checked with Anna, offering her his arm.

Anna looked over at her maids. "Ladies, are you ready?" She asked them all, and they nodded silently and blissfully.

The maidens bowed again. "Yes, Princess."

Anna then looked up at Kristoff. "To answer your question, Mr Bjorgman. Yes, I am ready to marry my sister." She smiled, feeling that it felt so damn right to say that at last. She'd never realised how good it felt and how long she had been waiting to say it to someone. Finally it was happening, finally. She was allowed to marry Elsa, whom she loved more than anything in this topsy-turvy world.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Elsa was being prepared as well. Being the Queen, she would take the place of the usual groom in the ceremony, going down the aisle first, a task she didn't mind. Seeing Anna coming down to her would be far better than having the pain of having all eyes on her again in that chapel coming to Anna instead. This was her sister's day after all and she deserved to be the beautiful bride as much as her. Elsa could not help but drive all thoughts to Anna on the other end of citadel, and how nervous she might be. But also, how stunningly beautiful.

Elsa was wearing a white version of her coronation dress, with lavish cape and gloves, the same golden crown in her hair and when she took the throne - only this time things were different and Elsa was so much better in her own mind, so much more powerful. She breathed her nerves out of her mouth and centred herself as she looked in the mirror as Anna did. Over her face, much like Anna, was a silky white veil, made from her ice magic.

She had her own group of maids, also surrounded by various other princesses and royal delegates from other kingdoms and lands far away whom she had become quite close to. Ariel of Atlantica, Rapunzel of Corona (her cousin), and Jasmine of Agrabah, as well as a handful of other girls who were maids of the castle already.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Rapunzel inquired, holding her cousin's hand and smiling at her warmly, trying to make her less nervous about stepping back into the chapel halls. Rapunzel knew her dear cousin hated that insatiably cold building, she wanted to take it down but there was too much history in it and the citizens of Arendelle would be irked to no end.

Elsa smiled, trying to masquerade her nerves as excitement to finally wed Anna. "I'm okay, Punzie," the platinum-blonde told her. "I'm just a bit… nervous, that's all." She breathed, holding her bodice.

Nervous didn't begin to describe her feelings. She had to do this for her sister. She was the one who proposed, after all, a few months earlier. It was ironic. Elsa thought Anna would never marry anyone again after the debacle with Hans, which is why she was surprised when Anna broke up with Kristoff, even after being so surprised when the two began to get close. Elsa thought Anna would never have recovered from the tragedy - being turned to ice. Elsa could not begin to wonder how Anna still felt about the whole sequence of events, and the Queen was still wholly concerned for her sister's state of mind. She would do everything she could to protect and nurture Anna. But as they spent more time together and their incestuous love grew, Anna started to become a different person, more like the sweet girl who she had called beautiful at the ball - or rather become the sweet girl anew. That was when Elsa's heart began to pound for her sister when her love knew she felt so strongly for Anna. Her love became evergreen.

"I'm so proud of you, Elsa," Jasmine confessed, brushing her beautiful baubles of desert raven hair behind her bare tanned shoulders. Her flesh was a beautiful tone of gorgeous bronze, almost glimmering like glitter. "No matter what happens, my kingdom will be with yours." The Arabian sovereign reassured the platinum-blonde again, resting a soft hand on Elsa's shoulder in alliance.

"As will Atlantica - and I know Eric thinks the same. You've been nothing but gracious and motherly to me and my family. Melody and I could not thank you more. You're far better Queen than I could ever be, Elsa. Your parents would be so proud," Ariel added, so sincerely and motherly - seeming like the eldest of all of them in the room in mind (in reality, she was only the same age as Elsa, much like Rapunzel). Her deep and passionate red hair was as sublime as ever.

"Thank you, thank you, but you needn't bother. I am more than capable of protecting my land with my powers." Elsa told them all, not seeming hostile or ungrateful in any way - on the contrary, her tone told them her deep-seated love and affection for all of them and their shows of solidarity. The ruler of Arendelle almost started to cry.

"Of course. But should you need absolutely anything. We're all only a raven away," Ariel reminded her, draping her cheek onto Elsa's shoulder.

All three of the princesses huddled around the elder bride, cuddling her lovingly. They were so happy for her, so connected to her, wanting her to know they would always be her side. Ironically, the title of 'Incestuous Queen' was quickly becoming a title of worth and mettle for Elsa, it meant so many better things to what it was actually intended. Elsa had taken it and morphed it into a show of pride, a medal of conviction and her love for not only Anna, but for her fellow women, her fellow royal women, and her kingdom over all. Even if there would be a war in the distant future - some close-minded despot looking to take her for his own, Elsa would be more than proud to be that Incestuous Queen. It meant more to her than she would have anticipated. It was something of love, never shame.

One of Elsa's maids looked at the clock and then tapped her on her shoulder, through the cuddling of beautiful princesses. "It's nearly time, my Queen." The maid relayed to the ruler.

Elsa picked up a bouquet of flowers. "Then… here comes the bride."

xXx

 

In the royal chapel, adorned with the most beautiful decorations Elsa had ever seen; guests from all over the Northern Isles and other territories (some from as far as Agrabah and from Britannia, even if Princess Aurora had not been able to make the trip by boat) had gathered to witness the wedding of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Something that no one would have expected to ever happen, even with all the times the two sisters had been found kissing and sleeping together around their fortress of incestuous love. Still, it was shaping up to be something unlike any spectacle ever recorded in the establishment of a monarchy. Those seated in the chapel were almost already silent in awful apprehension.

Today was to be a most joyous day indeed.

The crowds soon silenced completely as the music began to play - grand organs began bellowing out melodies of love, beauteous choirs of small women and girls bringing in an air of angelic decorum to the chapel. Violins and cellos, as well as other, folk and colloquial instruments not seen out of the Isles, made their marks, providing a wondrous underbeat to the anthem. Twas, not the usual bridal and wedding theme that had been sweeping across the continents and kingdoms, this was more unique and unprecedented to Arendelle.

The door to the chapel opened and her majesty, Queen Elsa, walked down the aisle, an excitable smile on her veiled face. It was finally happening, she thought as she clutched the bouquet of white roses in her hands, the gown of her beautiful dress swaying in the train as she trotted her way to the altar. The priest gave her a confident look, to say 'you can do this, as you always have, Your Majesty.'

Elsa elegantly made her way down the aisle, her fellow bridesmaids walking behind her in such a splendid procession of various colours of skin - Jasmine helming the train followed by Rapunzel and finally the motherly Ariel, her hair done up in an updo of splendid red. Although Rapunzel's brunette bob was the welcome sight to the crowds of Arendelle. Technically, Rapunzel was the next in line to the throne after Anna. Provided that the incestuous couple did not adopt or use a surrogate, as had already been tossed about by the royal advisors who worried constantly about the chain of succession. Elsa's stance on marrying a man or even mothering a bastard was like steel - the hardest negative imaginable.

Soon she was at the altar, feeling so much calmer and iron-clad in her conviction once again to her gorgeous Anna. This was happening now, and Elsa breathed all further and remaining doubt from her, letting it freeze with her powers flaring to ice the fleeting breath. She smiled then, her bridesmaids taking their places. Elsa handed her bouquet to Rapunzel and waited with a pounding heart for Anna.

She then stood by Arendelle's beautiful new female minister, a young woman Elsa had personally selected for the position after the previous church of Arendelle had tried to disown her and Anna's relationship. Elsa had shown them no quarter at all, she was ruthless with anyone who voiced a horrible opinion about her and Anna. If it were not for the love most of her citizens had for her and Anna both, she would be seen as tyrannical, but all knew why she was so strong-arming in those who disowned her and Anna's love. The prior was no better. He had been banished from Arendelle.

"Hello, my Queen," the minister greeted the beautiful bride, who was nervous as anything. She was almost shaking violently. Elsa was so nervous.

"Hello, your worship," Elsa responded, still wanting to shake her nerves. She knew they would relax more when Anna would be coming down the aisle with Kristoff.

The minister gave her Queen a warm and greeting smile. Pious and benevolent and so warm, trying to calm her ruler with just the smile. The minister was a little larger than the last, a little rounder and shorter, but she was warming to the gaze and she was by far a lot better at her duties and personality than the previous priest. Elsa smiled in knowing she had made the best decision in appointing her. At least she had that knowledge that one of her royal decrees were correct after all. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this, Your Majesty?" The minister asked the traditional question. Her warm smile was still a welcome taste to Elsa as she fiddled with her gloved fingers.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life," Elsa answered, finally smiling back and feeling the warmth in her usually, naturally cold heart. She thought of Anna again, her thoughts consumed by the imaginative image of the strawberry-blonde.

The wedding march began again and Anna walked down the aisle slowly, with the whole chapel standing at attention and murmuring as she was guided down the stretch, Kristoff escorting her to the altar. There were so many 'oohs' and 'ahs', 'aw' and other sighs. They were going crazy for her dress and her person. She looked sublime. The Queen gave her a starstruck look as she came to her.

Elsa smiled. She always knew she and Anna could rely on Kristoff. Such a true and noble friend he was. And she looked absolutely gorgeous, so pristine in her beautifully pressed dress, and he on her arm in the royal clothes of a consort, of a favoured man of the royal court. A cut above so many others, Elsa could not help but think he suited the royal look, the aristocratic attire. He would make a good landowner, a good face to see regularly at court. Cogs and plans began to turn in the tenacious platinum-blonde's sharp and critical mind. She smirked at him, and then looked back to Anna with tears forming in both their eyes.

Kristoff let go of Anna's arm and sat down in the seats at the front row, next to two people he did not know. Bless him, he was alone, but he still smiled at both of the sisters in their gorgeous dresses. With a goofy smirk, he gave Anna a thumb up, with Anna and her maidens arriving at the altar, handing her own bouquet to her bridesmaid.

Anna then walked over to Elsa and stood at her side, the two of them looking at each other through their veils, glassy-eyed and looking so happy, but so moonstruck they were both momentarily lost for words. Anna's face was blotchy but she was smiling the whole time, she was so so happy.

"Hi," Elsa simply said, giggling with a breathy exhalation, still smiling.

"Ummm… Hi," Anna replied, very shy indeed, wanting to take the bouquet of red roses back to cover her blushing and goofy face. She was struggling to look Elsa in her eyes initially but she looked incredibly joyous. She just wanted to kiss her sister.

"Just so you know, I think you look beautiful," Elsa told her in a slight whisper, leaning into her ear so as to not let the crowd hear. There was a mild reprieve while the music reached its end, and Anna blushed all the more.

"And that makes you the beautifullest, Elsa!" Anna said back, snapping in beauteous ecstasy.

The bishop cleared her throat. "Dearly, beloved. We are gathered here today to join Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in the bonds of marriage. They have faced great hardship and strife, but now, on this day, they come to become one, as a married couple. First, we must hear the vows they wish to take for each other, to show their devotion and love. Queen Elsa, if you please." The minister passed over to her Queen, still smiling and looking the part.

Elsa looked at Anna, smiling. She had probably recited this speech a dozen times at this point in the morning, so many more times in the weeks before since she had transcribed them to paper (and more so in her dreams.)

"Dearest Anna. I know… I haven't been the best big sister at times. I spent most of our childhood locked behind a door, rarely seeing your face for thirteen long years, but I'm not that person anymore. You know that everyone here knows that," she gestured to her gathered gentry and nobles. "I will continue to be there for you Anna, forever. Nothing more will keep us apart. Nothing more can possibly keep us locked away behind a door. No one will try to take me from you, or you from me. We will be together for as long as we both shall live, and more. In the hallowed halls of the land above where our parents look down upon us from.

"I will care for you, cherish you, regardless of finance, of health, of situation or the world around us. You are my sister. I ask you now to be my wife, my Princess and faithful companion in court, and in person. I love you, Anna, more so than I ever thought I would love anyone in this world. The love for you is the most profaned feeling I could ever describe, more elusive than I can put into words.

"And I cannot ever possible, let it go."

Anna blushed, her world shattered before her by her sister and then built up again around her with stronger bricks and mortar, made of love and compassion, care and overwhelming passion. Elsa had laid out her heart like an open book, a transcription of such amazing words and syllables. They were more than Elsa thought she could write to describe her bursting feeling for her love. And both of them felt the connection so real and warm, so profound and overwhelming, Anna was swelling with a massive wave of love and need to kiss her sister. She had to, she was burning for it.

"Princess Anna, your vow?" The minister alerted her.

Anna stuttered. "Oh right… my turn." 'Oh no', she thought. She had been struggling to come up with a vow, but in the end, it didn't matter. As long as it came from her heart. The scrap of parchment she had brought with her stayed her in her fist, she was not going to use it now. She was going to hope her love would spill from her heart, like her love for her bride. "Elsa, I... " She gulped. "You are really, really beautiful." She started, trying to keep the lump in her throat down. She giggled a little to calm herself but it did not work.

Until Elsa took her hands in her own and made love to her with just their eyes.

Anna gulped again and took it from the top. "Elsa, for most of our lives we have been apart, separated by something we both thought beautiful when we were girls, but I know how that the beauty of your powers and your personality don't come from the snow, from the ice. They come from you. When I would always ask you if you wanted to build a snowman, I wasn't asking because I wanted to build them… I was asking because I wanted to smash that damn door down just to see you, to hold you close and be with you more than anything in the world. The snowmen were the last thing I wanted compared to you.

"We've been through so much, just to get here, where I believe we were always headed, to be together, more than ever before. I love you Elsa, more than I ever thought I could love anyone in the world. And now I have to ask you…

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa giggled and smiled. Her little bride was so adorable, her words like a spring melody, like the sun beaming down on a crispy snowed morning. Her beautiful smile and amazing hair made Elsa feel so warm inside, her powers dulling until it did not even feel like she had them. Anna was sublime, cute and beautiful, she could not be any more so. Elsa was internally dying again and again and falling into Anna's arms every time.

The minister then smiled. "And now, I will ask the royal brides to promise their love for one another. Queen Elsa, do you take Princess Anna to be your wife? To have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do," Elsa answered, sharply and attentive, not wanting to spend another moment without kissing Anna now.

"And do you, Princess Anna, take Queen Elsa to be your wife? To have and to hold, till death do you part?" The minister asked again, to the strawberry-blonde who was almost completely bawling in tears. The suspense of the vows was killing.

"I do," Anna chirped with a smile.

Rapunzel then walked up, holding two rings for Elsa and Anna - ironically the ringbearer with her short bob of beautiful brunette hair. Her own dress was sublime and she was almost crying for both of them as she bowed and presented the wedding bands.

"Please place a ring on your betrothed's finger, Your Majesty." The minister instructed.

Elsa slid one of the amazingly gold rings onto Anna's ring finger on her right hand and Anna did the same for her Queen, still shaking and almost bursting into tears. Elsa was nearly crying herself from the strain of having to wait to kiss her sister. It was almost time now, almost the eleventh hour and time to kiss her lovely wife-to-be.

"Now that the two brides have pledged their love through the giving of vows and exchanging of rings, by the power vested in me by her Majesty herself and the church in which she and her Princess both stand, I do pronounce the both of you wives. Your Highnesses, you may now kiss the bride." The minister finally proclaimed and gestured for Elsa and Anna to exchange kisses and make the marriage official - the crowd was almost exploding in apprehension.

Elsa then lifted the veil from Anna's face and Anna did the same with her veil, both of them smiling and glassy-eyed still at the other. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, but then Elsa leaned close, kissing Anna passionately and so closely, deeply, as if they were both dying there and then. She could not help but kiss her so ultimately, the most supreme of exchanges, to which Anna wrapped her hands around Elsa's collarbone.

Everyone in the chapel started to applause as they kissed, raising the acoustics of the small chapel in a flourish of sound and beautiful noise, all in celebration that the marriage had finally happened. It was untraditional, it was loving, and the sisters were finally married.

Elsa and Anna were still kissing, Elsa crying into their kiss she was so happy. Anna was making a small murmur of noise into the kiss too, purring as Elsa kept kissing her. It was hard not to make a blushing flurry of noise as Elsa kissed her. All Anna wanted now was to escape the crowd and keep kissing her sister. They were both crying joyous tears. Anna held her beautiful new wife close, not wanting things to end.

The wedding march played and the two brides, unfortunately, had to end their kiss. They linked arms and walked down the aisle together, smiling so ultimately happily.

"This is the best day of my life," Elsa confessed to Anna.

"Mine too, My Queen," Anna replied, kissing Elsa's hand and then her cheek, making the Queen blush profusely. Elsa barely ever blushed. But she did for Anna, and only Anna.

xXx

 

Sometime later, after a beautiful reception with dancing, cake and chocolate, Elsa and Anna were in their bedroom together, drawing the curtains and settling down, both of them still giddy. It had been simply the best day of their lives, ever. They had removed their veils and Elsa was now wearing a simple icy gown, but Anna was still in her dress and gloves, standing by the window.

"Are you alright, dear sister?" Elsa wondered, embracing her from behind.

Anna smiled giggling with the mixing warm and cold touch from her intimate sister-wife. "I'm fine, it's just… I don't want this day to end. It's been so magical. It's like a dream I never want to wake up from… and yet, I'm not sure if we did the right thing. People will look at us differently now and I'm not sure if I will be used to that." Anna confessed, getting all of her emotional strife and doubt off of her chest once again. It had not struck her all day, until now.

'The Incestuous Queen' - Anna did not know if she was okay with Elsa being referred to as that for the rest of time. It was so profaned, so vulgar in the tongues of who was using it. But she did not know how Elsa thought of it. She did not see it as a medal of pride as Elsa did. Not yet.

"Don't you worry, Anna. If anyone talks bad about us, I will gladly freeze them completely. No one shall use your name in a disgusting way, I promise you, my wife."

Anna chuckled. "And I'll punch them off boats, or balconies."

"Leave the punching to me, Anna," Elsa kissed her cheek. "Now, what do you say we just have some rest?"

Anna smirked. "I'd like kisses if you don't mind."

Elsa chuckled. "As you wish."

Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks and began to kiss her passionately, wrapping her arms around her beautiful bride. Anna and Elsa were finally happy together, all their years of hardship behind them and now able to leave in peace as a pair of married sisters.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's another fic from me and Val! She's really impressed me with her style, yeah... expect her to be writing with me for a verrrry looooong tiiiime.

Yeah, this is a wedding, that I've done a million times before, but no one ever made a rule you can't do the same thing twice.

Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy and I'll see ya next time!


End file.
